<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Touch You by Boxwel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787282">To Touch You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxwel/pseuds/Boxwel'>Boxwel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Gentle Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nothing sexual though - Freeform, Other, POV Second Person, Slow Build, Slow Romance, it's just really soft, reader kinda tops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxwel/pseuds/Boxwel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day while reading manga in Levi's room you decide to show him how much you love and care for him by kissing anywhere but his lips, building up to that tender moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/MC, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Touch You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just pure fluff that my poor heart needed after working on a FAT COMM THAT WAS NOTHING BUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SO PLEASE ENJOY THIS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kissing Levi was an experience. </p><p> </p><p>Just kissing him anywhere makes him so flustered and fills him with so much excitement that his mind goes blank.</p><p> </p><p>With that in mind, you knew that you had to take it slow on him, make sure he was comfortable and ready for such an intimate “high-level” action he would say.</p><p> </p><p>The two of you were in his room, both quietly reading manga on the beanbags. “Wha-what do you think you’re doing!?” Levi stuttered out as you gently pulled his hand away from the manga and brought the back of his hand to your lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kissing you. Do you not like it, Levi?” You muttered against his skin, the feeling of your lips moving on his skin making him shiver at the tickling feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Levi sputtered at your question, dropping the manga and saying something about how that’s not fair how smooth you’re being.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you rather if I start small?” You said as you turned his palm toward you and began to kiss the tip of each of his fingers, the act sending electric jolts up to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Levi pulled his hand away from your touch, feeling like he’ll explode if you will continue on, “Give me a minute ok? I can't handle all of that yet!” He said as he looked away from your intense gaze, clutching his hand close to his chest. “It-It’s not that I don’t like it! I do like it! But it’s a bit high level for me! Not that it’s bad that you’re high-level! It’s just like you’re a boss and I don’t have the right materials or skills—Wait, I’m not saying you are a villain but it’s sometimes hard—,” You let out a boisterous laugh at the state Levi was in, making Levi shut his mouth and shrink away. </p><p> </p><p>“Forget it,” Levi mumbled out, “I knew I shouldn’t have said—”<br/><br/>“I’m so sorry Levi, I didn’t mean to laugh at you but you’re so cute when you’re like this. It was all in good nature. I promise I won’t do it again, ok Levi? Take your time to be comfortable ok?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you better! Don’t laugh at me, it’s embarrassing!” scolded Levi, his head turned away from you.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of Levi taking deep breaths, he finally put out his hand for you to do whatever you pleased. You gently took his hand and resumed kissing the rest of his fingers before moving down to the palm of his hand and onto the pulse point of his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope I can continue to kiss you like this Levi,” You quietly said to him, “and I hope you wouldn’t mind me cherishing you like this, just bit by bit,” </p><p> </p><p>Levi was breathing heavily; at your words, at your touch. His mouth has gone dry and his body just grew warmer. </p><p> </p><p>What does he even say to this?</p><p> </p><p>Levi said something that couldn’t quite reach your ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you say something Levi?” </p><p> </p><p>Levi took in a shuddering breath, “I said . . .,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry Levi but I have no idea what you said,”<br/><br/>“I SAID THAT YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO HAPPY IT’S UNBEARABLE!” shouted Levi as he pulled his hand yet again to cover his face. You smiled softly at him and scooted closer to him to gently pulled his hand down to see that he had his eyes squeezed shut.</p><p> </p><p>“You make me happy too, Levi, and I wanna show that to you. Do you mind?” Levi was fiddling with your hands; squeezing them and rubbing your knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“I . . . I would like that.” Levi breathed out, still not meeting your gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Levi,” you whispered out. You scooted even closer to him, basically sitting on his lap. You took off his unbuttoned RAD uniform jacket and put it off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-what are you doing? Don’t you think it’s too—too much?!” Levi stammered out as you undid his tie and popped off the top buttons of his shirt and slipped it past his shoulder. Nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you trust me, Levi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of-of course I do!” he fumbled out.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let me do this, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>You dipped down to Levi’s shoulders to begin kissing on it, alternating from kissing and sucking the soft skin. Levi made an incomprehensible noise when he felt the warmth of your mouth and tongue on him.</p><p> </p><p>“We should sto—mm!” Levi started to say before you got to his neck. He doesn't know whether to shut up or to let out the noises that he desperately wanted to spill from his lips. He opted to dig his nails onto his thighs as you continued to kiss up to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>There at that moment, his demon form came out, diamonds suddenly appearing on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I’m so sorry! I couldn’t control myself! It’s just that . . . I wasn’t expecting you to kiss me,” Levi inhaled through his nose, “ . . . my neck. It felt good.” </p><p> </p><p>You pulled away only to admire his form. You never got to fully appreciate it and never up close. You saw the beautiful antlers that adorned his head that were lined with purple marks, the way his eyes were glowing a bright orange. His long, sturdy tail was now swishing behind him in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>And the diamonds that were trailing down his neck were absolutely breathtaking. </p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful,” you said in awe. Levi shifted in his seat and muttered out a thank you. You finally sat on his lap, straddling him to which Levi looked away in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok Levi, you can look at me.” You said as you grabbed his face to make him look at you. “I’m here, ok? I wanna be with you,” Levi opened his mouth to protest but you place your finger before he could say anything, “And yes, you do deserve this. Because out of all of your brothers you are the one I want to spend this moment with. You, Leviathan. It’s you. It’s always been you.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi bit back a sob as tears filled his eyes. “No one has ever told me that. You’re too precious. I don’t wanna lose you!” Levi cried out.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s share this moment. Together. Ok?” Levi gave you a short nod before slipping off his jacket, showing off the mesh shirt he had underneath that showed his chest and stomach. He leaned back on his hands and exposed his neck to you.</p><p> </p><p>“Ple-please do what you were doing earlier. I don’t mind . . .” Levi said as he trailed off, biting his chapped lip with anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled to yourself as you did what you were told and resumed kissing on his neck, Levi exhaling slowly as he got comfortable with your pace and your touch. You began tracing the diamond shapes with your kisses before going to the next one above and the one after that. When you finally made it to the last one you bite on his ear, causing him to yelp.</p><p> </p><p>“You're not being fair,” Levi drawled on out, “how can I compete with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Too much for you to handle?” You threw back at him with a smirk before licking the shell of his ear which made Levi hiss out in pleasure and made him grab your hip, effectively making you both fall to the floor, you falling on top of him since nothing was supporting both of you anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to fall!” Levi began to spill out from underneath you as you sat up onto his lap to brush yourself off, waving his concerns away with one hand and began to laugh at the situation. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Levi. I don’t mind. Besides,” you moved your hips against him making Levi groan at the sensation, “I like this position anyways,” you said with a devious smile. You leaned down to continue to nip and tug at his ear, Levi making quiet hums of approval.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I’m melting.” stated Levi, “And I feel like I’m gonna fly off the celestial realm if you keep doing this.” Levi started to wrap his arms around you to press you closer to himself but you pushed off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet, Levi, you are being too greedy which, last time I checked, was Mammon’s thing,” You chuckled out.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to hear his name, especially when I’m right here with you,” Levi grumbled out.</p><p> </p><p>“In a bit Levi, you just need to be patient.” You said as you kissed his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Levi squeezed his eyes shut. “I’ll never get used to you kissing me like that,”</p><p>You giggled once again before you moved on to press light kisses on his forehead to which Levi squirmed underneath you. </p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up already, you're not being fair," Levi pouted out </p><p> </p><p>"Who said I’m going to be fair to you?” You snickered out, moving your hips once again on him to shut him up. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s-That’s dirty!” Levi whined out. </p><p> </p><p>You kissed him on the tip of his nose as a silent apology as he did a cute little scrunch, making you break out in a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, <em> finally </em>, you bowed down to his lips, hesitating above him, waiting for him. Levi nodded his consent, his orange eyes staring up to yours. You eventually placed your lips against him as his eyes fluttered shut. It wasn't electric as he thought it was going to be nor explosive.</p><p> </p><p>It was comfortable </p><p> </p><p>Natural. </p><p> </p><p>Levi snaked his arms around your neck and suddenly pulled you closer to him, deepening the kiss. It was awkward at bits when he clashed his teeth with yours but that was ok, Levi was learning and this is all you ever wanted from him. Him just kissing you comfortably while both of you were in your little bubble was all he could ask for.</p><p> </p><p>You licked his bottom lip but at that point, Levi had to pull away and breathed heavily for air. </p><p> </p><p>"I forgot," <em>huff</em> <em>huff</em> ". . .how to breathe back there." Levi sighed out</p><p> </p><p>Levi looked off to the side, absent-mindedly grabbing your hands to play around with as he rolls the words he wanted to say that were at the tip of his tongue </p><p> </p><p>"I really . . . enjoyed that. Kissing you I mean. I wanna . . . I wanna do that again. No-not just because I'm-I'm asking you! I'm just saying if you feel like kissing me again I wouldn't mind! I just want to make sure that-" </p><p> </p><p>"Ssh, it's ok Levi. I don't mind kissing you again," You reassured him. You slipped your hand away from him and cupped his face. He held against his cheek with his hand and nuzzled into it. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. Your hands are warm. And they feel . . . nice to hold.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi pecked the palm of your hand, down to your wrist, mirroring the things you did to him, and smiled to himself when he realized your face as slightly gone red at that too. Levi moved his face closer to yours, staring deep into your capitating eyes before closing his eyes and placed his lips on top of yours. You began to move your lips with his, revealing on how much his confidence grew just now for <em> him </em> to be kissing <em> you </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you came to Devildom,” Levi whispered out, “I’m so glad I got to meet you,”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too Levi. I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.”</p><p> </p><p>It was everything you wanted.</p><p> </p><p>And you hoped you could do it again with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>